ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meitenkun
How Meitenkun joined the Tourney Meitenkun is a sleepy young fighter who is always seen holding a pillow. Along with Shun'ei, he trained under Tung Fu Rue. He helps Shun'ei against Verse. After the fight with Verse, Meitenkun wanders around Fiore for a place to sleep, but is found out by a sand mage named Max Alors. How to unlock *Defeat 100 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl with Shun'ei. *Play 1711 matches. For both methods, you must fight Meitenkun at Dream World. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 710 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Meitenkun, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the most sleepiest member of Tung Fu Rue's secret weapon, Meitenkun!" He will be seen left of Forbidden Gundam, right of Kum Haehyun, above Count Brauner and below Hanbei (Sengoku Basara). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meitenkun snores loudly with his head lowered. After the announcer calls his name Meitenkun yawns loudly as the camera zooms then swings his hands saying "Sleepy, sleepy..." Special Moves Makura Nage (Neutral) Meitenkun throws his pillow at the opponent, then gets a replacement. Sen-Siss Hou (Side) Meitenkun jumps at the opponent with his pillow behind him and his free fist punching the opponent. The follow up bursts chi out to blow back the enemy. Geki Hou (Up) Meitenkun raises himself bursting chi around him. Ressen Kyaku (Down) Meitenkun flies at the opponent while kicking rapidly. In midair, he rapidly kicks whilst descending. Hakuchuu Musou (Hyper Smash) Meitenkun rests his hands on his head saying "Goodnight, friend." then punches two times, then leaps forward kicking two times, then does a turning punch, then a hop kick and a lunge kick, then finishes by punching his opponent hard while posing. Daimeiten Hou (Final Smash) Based on his The King of Fighters XIV Climax move. Meitenkun readies his pillow saying "The killer blow!" slides to his opponent. If he hits, he knocks his opponent into the air, then jumps after saying "Time to go night night!" and bursts a chi beam forward. Victory Animations #Meitenkun yawns, then drops to his knees saying "And now I should get sleep." then begins to snore. #Meitenkun jumps with joy saying "Another win!" then begins to snore. #Meitenkun yawns, then holds his pillow out saying "Early to bed, early to rise, back to bed!" On-Screen Appearance Meitenkun jumps off a bed then says "Good morning..." Trivia *Meitenkun's rival is the sand mage of Fairy Tail, Max Alors. *Meitenkun shares his French voice actress with Shermie. *Meitenkun shares his Arabic voice actress with Yue Ayase, Sheena Fujibayashi, Kamatari Honjo, Ino Yamanaka, Zess T., Mist, Digi-Boy, Roger Jr's mother, Ranmaru Mori, Akeno Himejima, Helena Douglas, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Berthier, King, Goten and Zangya. *Meitenkun shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Pai Chan. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters